RWBY: Ruby's intimate adventures
by LTM8
Summary: what seems like a simple Drunken mistake one night opens Ruby to a whole new world of experiences and people she would not have gotten to know otherwise. Ruby X a lot of people. there will be lemon. sorry to say but as far as I know I won't continue this story. feel free to pick up where I left off if any of you are interested in finishing the story
1. at juniors club

"Yang this is not a good idea!" Weiss whined at me.

"come on don't be a buzzkill! it's not that bad Weiss, you 17 almost 18 you can handle it!" I said back to her. I was getting annoyed at this point. " all we're gonna do is go celebrate at my 'pal' Junior's nightclub! wee didn't kill 2 Nevermores 5 Ursa and a night stalker for nothing. we'll just celebrate a mission well done!"

Weiss's face got a tone of seriousness on it. she leaned in and whispered. "That's not my problem, Yang. my problem is your actually considering bringing your sister along! she's 15! she could get hurt!" well... she was right , but I wasn't about to leave Ruby out.

"Weiss..." I said softer "it's nice to know you care about Ruby so much. but I know Ruby can handle it, I practically raised her." I said trying to be as sincere as possible. "... and plus she's spent a lot of time with Qrow, the world's #1 alcoholic. he's definitely given her some before."

"fine, but you better keep an eye on her," Weiss said giving in.

good now all I needed to do was get us in.

* * *

"HEY JUNIOR!" I yelled as I saw him at the night club.

he quickly looked up with fear in his eyes "Oh shit." he muttered. "What is it now Goldie."

"Oh don't worry Junior, I didn't come to trash the place... again..." I said. he sighed in relief. " I just thought I'd let you know that I and a few friends were coming to party," I said gesturing behind myself to Ruby,Weiss, and Blake.

"I'm not even going to worry about you but aren't the others a bit young to party in a place like this?" he said a bit annoyed looking past me, his eyes passing over each of them. his eye's lingering on Ruby for the longest.

"oh and just so you know... red and emo over there is my little sister."

"why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"so if any guy hits on my sister you can escort them out before I escort them to the hospital."

"1 that's what ambulances or for. 2 I'll just have my personal security watch you guys. and that's only because I don't want to get on your bad side!"

Junior called over the twins that I had fought with my first time at the club.

the red one spoke up "what do you want, Junior?" she said with sass

"and who's the cutie?" the white one added looking Ruby up and down. I looked back at Ruby to see her looking away and blushing.

"Oh my God Melanie, that so uncalled for!" the red one responded, sounding like she couldn't have enough screecher followers.

I glared at Junior. he smirked "You said guys not gals, Blondie." well he was going to be no help

but without further ado, it's time to fucking party.

* * *

I sat there on my 5th drink, starting to get a bit woozy. we had been there for a few hours now having fun. all of us getting our fair share of plain out drunk. and luckily the twin in white, Melanie hadn't hit on me any more times because... Well... She was hot and I'd prefer Yang didn't beat her to a bloody mess.

"Hey, Ruby!" I looked over at Yang, she was smiling. " I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse!...

"Go on~!" I responded, eager to hear her offer.

"I'll give you 100 cookies..." she said my eyes widened "if you kiss ice queen."

"Oh hell no!" Weiss almost slurred.

"Wiess pleas!" I begged, "it's 100 cookies!"

"Fine! but only because you're my best friend. I'm not into you like that got it!" she said blushing slightly. she closed her eye's clearly bracing herself for the kiss. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. I looked over at Yang eagerly. but she just gave me a sideways look. even Weiss looked confused like she had expected it to be longer.

"Come on Rubes,I won't even give you one cookie for that!" I groaned in frustration. I looked back at Weiss and closed my eyes pressing my lips aginst hers holding it for about 10 seconds before pulling away. Yang looked at me with a disappointed expression on her face. "Really Rubes, I'll give you 10 for that."I was getting frustrated now.I looked over at the bottle we had been using to fill up our drinks. I grabbed it and lifted it to my mouth leaning it back taking quite a few large gulps. I slammed it down, my head getting really fuzzy now.I grabbed Weiss's jacket collar bring close and putting our lips together for a real kiss this time.

* * *

Everything was black for a while but then I saw it, a dim light. I was on a bed with another person. our mouths together our tounges rapping around each other. our naked bodies rubbing aginst each other, lubricated by the sweat. all I felt was an emens pleaser. building up and up until one final release. I felt my body relax and my mind slip back in to swaet nothingness

* * *

 **screecher is the RWBY equivalent of twitter. nevermore screech birds tweet**

 **please leave a review and tell me how you liked it**

 **and ther will be many more chapters to come.**


	2. more than 100 cookies

"Blaaaake!" Yang lazily shook me awake.

I groaned sitting up, holding my throbbing head. I looked around confused. "Where are we?" This certainly wasn't our dorm, it was some other room.

"It's a hotel, Blake. We came here after we partied a little too hard." Oh, ya now I remember.

With another look around I saw we were missing a red and white haired duo. "Where are Ruby and Weiss?"

"Best bet is the dorm. Slapping and getting slapped I guess puts people out of the partying mood..." she waited for a few seconds for my response. I just cocked an eyebrow. "They left before we did. Remember, Kitten?" Yang then reached over and started playing with my ears.

"Obviously, I don't," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "And as much as I'd like to go back to sleep, I much rather sleep in my own bed."

"Ok, but first I need to stop by a store and get Ruby her cookies."S

* * *

urprisingly Yang got all 100 cookies in just 4 boxes. We were almost in the dorm. "Ruby really does deserve these cookies after pissing of ice queen like that." Yang piped.

"I really wish I remembered."

"Me too! You should have seen Weiss's face!" Yang laughed. "She slapped Ruby so hard! 'What are you doing you bafoon!" Yang said making a bad impression of Weiss.

We were about to go in when Pyrrha walked out of JNPR's dorm. "Oh hi..." she started before tilting her head to the side. "You guys look like... shit."

"That's what kick ass parties do to people," Yang said cheerfully.

"You guys partied and you didn't invite me and Nora?!"

"Sorry P, maybe next time!"

Yang then turned around and started fiddling with the door. I was about to say something when Yang cut in. "AWW. Look guys their drunk cuddling!"

I and Pyrrha looked in. Ruby and Weiss were in the bottom bunk and even though the were under the covers you cud tell they were snuggling.

"Hey Yang, remember when you and I drunk cuddled?" Pyrrha said.

"Ya, it took you forever to explain to Juane that we weren't together."

We walked in and shut the door. we each took turns taking pics of the adorable pair. We all giggled till we finally decided it was time to wake them up. Yang walked over to the bed. she grabbed a corner and started to lift it. "Wakey! wake-." she stopped mid sentence and lift. she stuck her head under the covers before quickly pulling out and looking at us in horror. "I owe Ruby way more than 100 cookies."

* * *

"... 100 cookies." I heard Yang talking. I let out a yawn stretching out my arms. I sat up and looked at her.

"Cookies?" Yang along with blake and Pyrrha.

"Ruby would you mind... covering up?" I looked down.

"Oh shit!" I lifted up my arms covering my breasts. I felt a rustling next to me. I looked down and saw Weiss remembering last night. but it couldn't have been her it was... oh shit it was her.I remembered everything now. "I-I can explain!"

"Ruby shut it I'm trying to-" Weiss started. her eyes flew open. she looked to me and everyone else. she then screamed before grabbing a blanket to cover herself as she ran to the bathroom.

"Wait! Weiss! I-" But it was too late she slammed the door behind her. I tried to look back to Yang and the others but got a face full of fabric.

"Put these on!..." yang shouted at me and a few other things but I didn't catch anything else I was still focused on the memories.

* * *

 **LAST NIGHT...**

* * *

we walked back into the dorm. I still felt guilty for what happened at the club. I kissed Weiss crossing the line and really making her mad. my cheek still stung from the slap. I walked over to my dresser getting my pajamas and entering the bathroom to change.

as I left I looked over at Yang's bunk considering sleeping there to give Weiss some room but I decided aginst it. I started to climb up to my bunk but got stopped. "Ruby wait,"

"what is it?"

"I need to apologize," she said standing up.

wait, what? she wanted to apologize to me? "Weiss I need to apologize."

"Ruby no." she said getting closer. "what happened wasn't... bad. I over reacted."

"Are you trying to say... You liked it?" I asked, blushing, our faces inches apart.

"No... I'm saying I wish Yang and Blake weren't there." And with that I closed the distance, connecting our lips.

She put one of her arms around my waist. Her other hand came up to my chin, tilting it up making the kiss deeper. I wrapped my arms around the back of her neck. we stayed like this for who cares how long. it felt like time stopped. her tongue seemed to dance with mine our kiss getting ever more intense. she then fell back onto the bed pulling me down onto of her. we went at it a bit longer until her hand started to slide up under my shirt, sliding up my back. I shivered as it made it up to my bra. she fiddled with the hooks, getting them undone one at a time. each time one unhooked I gasped. after the last hook she slid off her jacket. she rolled over to where she was on top of me. she slowly slid my shirt off, I caught my breath. as she got my shirt off she threw my bra to the side. she was about to take her shirt off.

"Weiss are yo sure about-" she cut me off, invading my mouth with hers.

her and slid up my leg, stopping at my inner thigh. she pulled out from the kiss. "I'm sure," she whispered in my ear.

She started to kiss down my neck. the hand that rested on my thigh drifted to my groin. "AAH!" I gasped as she started to rub me through my clothes. I started to breathe heavily as she did her work. she took off her shirt not stopping for a second. her hand made its way in my panties "AHH!" I lurched upward. she slowed down giving me time to catch my breath... but then she shoved a finger deep inside me. "WEISS~!" I screamed in pleasure. then it stopped. I lied back down panting. Weiss got up and soon after I felt my pants and panties slid off. I looked up to see Weiss herself naked herself. she fell back on top of me as she invited me to another make-out session. we rolled about the bed until

we rolled about the bed until I sat on top of her. I sat up looking down at her I gave her a devilish grin matching my idea. I got on all fours crawling backward. I spread her legs lowering my head looking up at her. I could see it in her eyes, she was begging for it. I pressed my lips aginst her lower Reagan sticking my tongue as deep as it would go. I worked my tong and lips around. "AHH!" Weiss gasped . "RUBY!AHH!PLEASE!" she screamed. she grabbed my hair, pulling me hard in between her legs. "AHHHH!" she sprayed in my face. she panted for a minute, not letting me move , still holding my hair.

she pulled me up to her face. she then licked my face clean of her juices before kissing me again. she lifted her leg in between mine, pressing it aginst my love. I slowly grinded on it as we kissed patiently. she reached down with both hands clenching my rear. she slowly pulled up guiding my pelvis to her face. she pressed her mouth aginst it, gradually picking up the speed of her lips and tongue. "AHH- AHH- AHHHH! WEISS! WEISS! AHHH!" I erupted in pleasure, convulsing and shuddering.

I panted I a slowly slid down to lie next to Weiss. I hugged her tightly and she did the same as we both floated off in sweet bliss.


	3. preparations

Pyrrha had left the room to give our team some privacy and Weiss was taking a shower.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yang yelled at me.

"Its kind of obvious!" I yelled back my face still red from the sheer embracement.

Yang stormed over to the bathroom and punched the door a few times, leaving several large dents and cracks "I SWEAR TO GOD WEISS! IF YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!"

"It wasn't like that at all! Yang, I swear!" I yelled at her trying to get her to calm down. This was going bad and all on top of the crushing embarrassment of being walked in on. "it's not that big of a deal Yang, my sex life is none of your business." I fussed at her.

"Know what, Ruby? your right" she sighed. " I Just need to calm down" she took a few heavy breaths, still mad about the whole ordeal. "let's just go help set up the dance." oh shit I almost forgot about the vital festival dance tomorrow night.

Yang knocked on the bathroom door loudly. "are you coming to Weiss?"

"N-no! I need to work on some- um... homework."

"Ok Weiss... we'll just go on without you guess?"

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned as I finally got to return to my dorm after spending the whole day working on the dance.

*dingle dangle dink* my scroll beeped at me. it was from Weiss, I picked up immediately.

"Hey, Weiss! how's it going!"

"Uh-um... g-good! I was just calling to see if u-uh... Some of my worksheets were there on the desk." she stuttered. "The one for mister Port's class"

I shuffled around her desk. "Ya there right here. I could bring them-"

"No Need Ruby, I just needed to make sure I had them!" she said nervously.

"Okayyy Weiss... well now that that's out of the way, I thought that we should talk... about what happened-"

"Sorry Ruby got to go!"

she hung up.

that was... odd.i just hope this doesn't continue.I really need to talk to her about this.

* * *

"Come one Ruby!" Yang whined for the 30th time. "It won't be that bad! you'll love going to the dance! I Made sure it was extra special for you! See!" she showed me a pic on her scroll, the majority of the room was red.

"Yang thanks, but I'm not going," I said drooping my head even lower.

She sat down next to me. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Weiss... She'll be there." I muttered ." and I just feel like she's been avoiding me since... the incident."

"Weiss this! Weiss that! you've been a total bummer since last night!. you need to have some fun. even if its aginst you will..." Yang muttered the last sentence. her eyes then darted behind me.

"Yang what's going on?" I looked back in time to see Blake lunging at me with a red dress in her hands.

 **"AHHH! STOP!"**

 **Crash!**

 **"HEY! THIS IS NOT OK-!"**

 **Smash!**

 **"I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN- IIIEEEEEE!"**


End file.
